Adira
Adira is a character in Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. A fierce, yet mysterious warrior, she serves as Rapunzel's guide to the source of the ominous black rocks that have plagued parts of the world. Background Twenty five years before the start of the series, Adira was a servant of King Edmund and resided in the Dark Kingdom corrupted by a powerful opal. When the stone's power made their home too unbearable for life, Adira and her associate Quirin were ordered to leave the kingdom and stop anyone from finding the stone's location. In the following years, Adira dedicated her life to studying the mysterious black rocks connected to the opal that destroyed her kingdom. Her travels would lead her to Corona, where she discovered that the rocks, for unknown reasons, had been searching for Princess Rapunzel. Having learned the same, Rapunzel left her kingdom to uncover the truth behind the rocks, prompting Adira to reveal herself so to steer the princess on the right path, to the Dark Kingdom. Role in the series Season one Adira makes her first appearance in a brief scene at the end of "Secret of the Sun Drop". After the fall of Varian through the power of the blacks rocks—activated by Rapunzel—Adira looks over the damage of Old Corona before using her blade to slice through one of the rocks. Season two As seen in "Beyond the Corona Walls", Adira had followed Rapunzel and her allies while lurking in the shadows. She does not reveal herself until a few days into their journey, meeting the princess and her bodyguard, Cassandra, when she does. Adira asks for a moment to speak with Rapunzel, alone, but Cassandra is less welcoming to the idea. Though she has no intentions of fighting, Adira fiercely throws Cassandra off her feet after being touched by the latter. Furious, both Cassandra and Rapunzel attempt to strike Adira down, but the latter dodges each of their attacks with ease. Eventually, Rapunzel grabs hold of Adira's wrist with her hair, prompting an infuriated Adira to try to cut it with her blade. As Rapunzel's hair is impenetrable, however, nothing happens—shocking Adira. Before things can continue, Hook Foot appears with urgent news for Rapunzel, so Adira takes her leave. Though not onscreen, Adira continues to watch over Rapunzel. When the princess finds herself in battle with a notorious kingpin and his thugs over her boyfriend, Eugene, she tries to unleash the rocks' power by touching it, though nothing occurs when she does. Adira explains that the rocks no longer react because they have already found what they were looking for. This forces Rapunzel and her friends to battle the Baron, themselves. Adira jumps into the fight, as well, but silently leaves the moment it is over. The next day, she approaches a lone Rapunzel and explains her mission. After informing the princess that the rocks are leading to the Dark Kingdom, Eugene assures that they will make it. Satisfied, Adira takes her leave, but continues to watch on from a distance. She returns in "Forest of No Return," where she serves as a guide to Rapunzel's gang through a dangerous forest she dubbed as "the deadly forest of no return." According to her, only few had gotten out of the forest alive and she's one of them. She also revealed to have bronchitis. Her excellent survival skills, however, made Eugene jealous and causes him to attempt to compete with her until the two talked it out when they got seperated from the others. When everyone finally got out of the forest, Adira makes her leave again but apparently still watches them from a distance. In "Keeper of the Spire," she told Rapunzel to find the third piece of the scroll in the spire when the princess asked how she's supposed to find her destiny. She did not go with them but presumably watches Rapunzel and her friends as they follow Calliope, the Keeper's apprentice, to the spire. Her next onscreen appearance shows her listening in on Rapunzel and her friends' conversation about the third scroll piece and smiles a suspicious smile. Gallery Black Rocks Cut.jpg|Adira slicing the black rocks with her sword. Beyond the Corona Walls 32.jpg|25 years ago Beyond the Corona Walls 35.png Black Rock Sword.jpg|Failed to cut Rapunzel's hair Beyond the Corona Walls 34.png Beyond the Corona Walls 51.jpeg Beyond the Corona Walls 36.png Forest of No Return 11.jpg Forest of No Return 12.jpg Forest of No Return 14.jpg Forest of No Return 21.jpg Forest of No Return 22.jpg Forest of No Return 24.jpg Keeper of the Spire 14.jpg Trivia *The comet shaped mark on Adira's hand is the emblem of the Dark Kingdom. *She has bronchitis."Forest of No Return" *The character design on Adira's face paint is to hint that sometimes there are two sides to a character, may or may not be trustworthy. References Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Tangled characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:TV Animation characters Category:Martial Artists